<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idiocy by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617273">idiocy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, buffy is an idiot sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Marty isn’t as dumb as people think he is. Yeah, he sometimes gets caught up in the excitement and dopamine rush of doing stupid shit, but he likes to think things out, to have things in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buffy Driscoll/Marty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idiocy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, Marty isn’t as dumb as people think he is. Yeah, he sometimes gets caught up in the excitement and dopamine rush of doing stupid shit, but he likes to think things out, to have things in order.</p><p>Buffy on the other hand is the most impulsive person he’s ever met. He loves her for it, something he’s only recently admitted to himself, even if she almost gives him a heart attack every fifteen minutes.</p><p>Case in point, he’s currently watching her limp over to him, a cast on her right foot hobbling forward on crutches and a grimace on her face. She finally reaches him with an annoyed expression and he raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“So what have we learned?” He asks her and she glares at him. “Not to try to run marathons when we’ve never trained for them before.” He smiles at her, leaning in and kissing her quickly.</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” He mumbles as he pulls away. Buffy rolls her eyes at him before kissing his cheek, her crutches still held under her arms as Marty supports her. “But you love me.” She says with a smirk and Marty shakes his head at her before kissing her again.</p><p>He pulls back after a moment, still able to taste Buffy’s berry flavored lip gloss. He grins at her and they turn to make their way into school, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leans into him.</p><p>He won’t tell her this yet, but it’s true. He does love her. And her tendency to do stupid things.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>